


逆行

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: 他见证了他的死亡
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. [1] 7/38/1998

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：灵感源自《神秘博士》中宋江和博士的时间线，但没那么复杂。卢修斯是时空旅行者，西弗勒斯正常按照原著时间线走（原世界不存在马尔福家族），两人时间线相反。设定卢修斯正常旅行是随机时空，若多次跳转到同一时空需要付出代价，每次停留的时间不定。  
>  **标题上的数学含义：卢修斯的年龄|西弗勒斯的年龄|所处的背景年代**  
>  提醒：本篇是按照卢修斯的成长视角展开的，OOC预警，人物不属于我

他出现在一间破旧的屋子外面，远处的声音嘈杂而混乱，时不时有人大喊着什么——听上去不像是个和平的年代——卢修斯在原地踌躇了片刻，不确定自己该往哪边去。正纠结着，身后突然有脚步声由远及近，他猛地转过头去——又使劲抬起头——对上了另一双满是惊讶的黑色眼眸。  
“你——”翻滚的黑袍在他身前停住，黑色的瞳孔里情绪几经变化，“这不是你该在的地方。”  
卢修斯没能看懂黑眸里的复杂情绪，但直觉告诉他对方并不会伤他，“那边是在做什么？”  
黑色的目光顺着他手指的方向看了眼，“战争，”然后他举起手朝反方向比划了一下，空中突然出现一个光球，“你该往那边，跟着这束光走，你会看到一家……马尔福药店，在那里呆着。”  
“马尔福药店？”卢修斯好奇地重复了一遍，煞有介事地点了点头，“嗯，是个有品位的名字。”  
苍白的脸上似乎浮现出一丝笑意，但很快就被压下去了。卢修斯注意到黑发的男人正用右手攥紧左臂，一副忍受着痛楚的模样。  
“你怎么了？”他少见的有些好奇。但对方只是看向不远处那栋破旧的房子，声音低沉：“我得走了。”  
“那栋房子？”卢修斯将视线移回到黑衣人的左臂，“有人在催你……你要去做什么？”  
“死亡。”  
不等他反应过来，说话的那人已经大步朝前方走去，黑色的衣袍在身后翻滚，几乎要与夜色融为一体。  
闪烁的小光点在他眼前跳跃，像在催促着他往预定的方向前进。卢修斯跟着光球走了几步，又忍不住回头看向那人离开的方向。  
‘过分的好奇只会让自己陷入危险。’父亲的声音在脑海中响起。  
‘但我只过去看看……’他犹豫着，最终说服了自己。

* * *

等他再次看到那个男人的时候，他已经瘫倒在墙边，一只手捂着脖子上喷血的伤口，艰难地喘息。当卢修斯走到他面前，黑色的眼睛里反而流露出满意的神情，像是猜到了他不会乖乖呆着似的。瘦削的手臂颤抖着伸向他——卢修斯迟疑了下，还是伸出了手——一根黑色、细长的东西落在他的手心。  
“榆木，龙的神经……”黑色的男人缓慢地说道，喉咙发出呼哧呼哧的声音，“这是……你的……”  
“我的什么？”卢修斯困惑极了，“我用不到——”  
“魔杖……”颤抖的手搭在他的手腕，一字一顿地说道，“来……霍格沃茨……卢修斯……”  
“你是谁？！”卢修斯的眼睛倏地瞪大了，肌肉绷紧，手指攥紧了手中的所谓魔杖，“你怎么——”  
“找……到……我……”黑色的眼睛直直地看着他，下一刻，光芒从黑眼眸中散去，苍白的手无力地滑落，破旧的房间里再无丝毫动静。


	2. [2] 14/30/1990

_“首先让我们欢迎来自德姆斯特朗的交换生，这一年他们将和我们一起生活、学习……”_  
台上的白胡子老人不停地说着什么，卢修斯只听了开头就忍不住放空起来。不知道这次又是个怎样的世界——他有些好奇地感受着体内能量的变化——在熟悉了时空门的运作之后，每次到达新世界时，他的身体都会随着那个世界的状态自我调整。只是这次不太巧，他出现的地点是一片湖面，还没来得及有所反应便险些沉入湖底。好在恰有船只路过，一群穿着奇怪的学生救（他不太喜欢这个词）起了他，也带着他来到了这座巨大的城堡。  
 _“……欢迎来到霍格沃茨！”_  
某个词汇突然撞入耳膜，卢修斯几乎是瞬间就把头转了过去——四张颜色各异的餐桌前方，横着另一张长桌，那个白胡子的老人正走回到长桌中间的位置坐下。卢修斯的视线从那排教授的脸上逐一扫过，正对上另一双深邃的黑眸。  
胸膛因急促的呼吸而起伏着，榆木制的魔杖滑入手中，在手心散发出暖意。  
——这是霍格沃茨！  
他一直以为那只是个巧合！时空门的随机性难以控制，他本以为他不可能再回到这个世界——即使他突然被送了一根古怪的魔杖、即使有人不容拒绝地告诉他要去霍格沃茨——他从没觉得这事能成真。但这一刻，手上魔杖自发的温度却让他不得不相信：他的的确确来到了这个世界，这个……霍格沃茨。  
他看着教授席上的黑发身影，跟脑海深处的另一个形象逐一对比：几乎是毫无变化的发型（包括油腻的感觉）、同样蜡黄的脸色，但比之前看起来年轻了些，眼神像也没那么阴郁。更重要的是——他还活着。  
配合老校长的介绍，他也终于知道了他的名字——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

* * *

“控制你的视线，卢修斯，别像个麻瓜似的东看西看。”只有两个人的地窖里，斯莱特林的院长终于忍不住叹了口气，停下笔。  
“好吧，如果你非这么要求的话，”卢修斯摊了摊手，“顺便一提我只是在看你。”  
“以一个远超出正常频率的看法。”斯内普抬眼，“你在一个陌生人身上投注的时间过多了。”  
“也可能不是陌生人。”卢修斯意有所指地回道。这是时空旅行最有魅力的地方——你永远不知道自己会出现在什么时间、什么世界，又会遇上什么样的人，你甚至不能肯定看似同样的人是否真的还是那一个。  
“对我来说不是(Not to me)，”斯内普垂眼继续在羊皮纸上写着什么，像是并没有打算掩饰，“如果你想问的是这个的话。”  
“听起来你似乎很了解我，”卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，继而换了个说辞，“你认识我——未来的我。”这才能解释他交给他的那根魔杖，和黑眸里间歇漏出的怀念情绪。“但那是怎么办到的？”他陷入了新的困惑。时空之门的开启无法预知，他难以想法自己未来还能幸运地出现在这个世界。  
只是这一次，斯内普没有给出他想要的答案。  
“你得问你自己。”黑发的男人头也不抬地说道。  
“好吧，我总会知道的……”卢修斯耸了耸肩，转而看起手上斯内普整理好的（黑）魔法笔记。他不确定自己会在这个世界停留多久，但掌握好魔法总归不是件坏事。  
过了好一会，他又开始问道：“你手臂上的是什么？”  
空气凝滞了许久，久到卢修斯都有些怀疑自己是否没有出声，正想重新开口，就听到宽大的办公桌后传来低沉的叹息：“过度的好奇心不是什么好事，卢修斯。”  
“你说这话的语气就像我父亲，”卢修斯没把这威胁当回事，“所以那是什么？”  
斯内普下意识看了眼被衣服层层遮挡的手臂，“只是一个……印记。”  
“你没有反驳，所以它现在就已经在那了？”  
“一直都在——”斯内普说到一半，像是突然意识到跟他对话的是谁似的，猛地抬起了头，“等等、你见过它？”  
“不算见过，”卢修斯瞥了眼对方手臂的位置，他知道他想说什么，“只是你捂着那儿——一个会痛的印记？”  
斯内普的脸色煞白。黑色的眼眸里闪过数种情绪，没等卢修斯一一分辨，黑发的男人就已经做好了决定，起身朝壁炉走去。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“校长室。”

* * *

如果早知道随口聊天的话题会带来这么多麻烦，卢修斯一定会克制自己不去问那个该死的印记。当然，这麻烦并不是他的——虽然不知道斯内普具体跟校长都说了什么，但显然斯内普有意避开了将他牵涉在内，像是刻意阻止他跟那个白胡子校长的直接接触似的。卢修斯放任自己瘫倒在斯莱特林院长办公室的沙发上，发出了第一千零一次叹息：斯内普 **又一次** 不知道去哪里了。自从那天脸色阴沉地踏出壁炉之后，他就经常像这样消失，然后在上课前一天匆匆赶回。卢修斯猜他大概是在搜寻着什么——鉴于斯内普每次回来时“顺手”携带的魔药材料都产自不同的地方——就是不知道那个印记对这个世界来说到底意味着什么。  
正念叨着，空气中突然传来一阵波动，卢修斯从沙发上一跃而起，如预期般接住了踉跄的黑色身影。不、跟预期还是不太一样，错估了双方体型差距的后果就是他险些被斯内普连带着摔在地上，好在他及时后撤一步稳住了身形。  
“你这次去的是哪儿？”卢修斯看着黑色外袍上的泥泞痕迹，皱起眉问道，“那印记到底怎么了？”  
黑眸定定地看向他，像是在思考要怎么回答他似的。直到斯内普顺着卢修斯的牵引在沙发上坐下，整个人终于放松下来，“阿尔巴尼亚——据说有人曾在那里见到过不可饶恕咒的痕迹，所以我去了那儿。”  
“不可饶恕咒……”卢修斯回想着斯内普之前告诉过他的常识，通常认为只有邪恶的黑巫师才会使用不可饶恕咒，“所以你是去找人？还是物品？”  
“我不确定，”斯内普看向自己左手手臂的位置，“我——我们在找一个应该已经死去的人，抱歉我不能说出他的名字，”卢修斯理解性地点了点头，他把这归为时空穿梭的某些限制，就像他也不能向斯内普转达他的未来，“这个印记非常淡了，数年来我们都觉得那个人已经死亡——但你推翻了它。”  
卢修斯对上斯内普的视线，猛地想到了什么，“所以它出现疼痛是因为——”  
“有人在召唤它。”斯内普帮他说完了后面的话。  
卢修斯突然卡住了。他想起那天斯内普的行色匆匆，想起那间破旧的、不知道在那个角落的房屋，和房屋里瘫坐在墙角的斯内普……他张了张口，却什么都说不出来。他不能说、也没有东西可以说——当他过去的时候，一切都已经结束了，那个破屋子里什么都没有，他甚至连斯内普脖子上的伤口都没看清。卢修斯的心底罕见地涌上了些许后悔：  
 _‘如果我能早点跟上去，即使不能阻止斯内普的死亡，至少也可以知道些别的什么。’_ 他想。  
‘ _不_ ，’脑海中有另一个声音无情地反驳，‘ _你的出现只会产生一具新的尸体，保全自己才是正确的决定。_ ’  
‘ _那……那如果我当时多观察一下伤口，说不定就可以告诉斯内普要预防什么了。_ ’之前的声音再度响起，却只得到新一轮的嘲讽。  
‘ _噢得了吧，别忘了你当时对魔法一无所知。顺便，他的死亡不是你造成的。_ ’  
‘ _但——_ ’

“你想说什么？”低沉的声音打断了卢修斯的思绪。  
“我没……”话刚出口，卢修斯就改了主意，“我是说，我能帮上什么？”  
老实说他并不是个充满正义感的人，多年来的时空旅行中他也没少见过死亡，但斯内普总归是不一样的——虽然他也说不清是为什么。  
但斯内普只是瞥了他一眼，意味深长地回道：“别让邓布利多注意到你。”  
“然后？”  
“这就够了。”

* * *

这次旅行的停留时间要比他想象的久得多。直到暑假过半，卢修斯都安稳地借住在蜘蛛尾巷的客房里，没有感受到丝毫即将离开的征兆。但德姆斯特朗和霍格沃茨的交流却已经结束，这就意味着他不能再以（德姆斯特朗）学生的身份继续呆在霍格沃茨。即使他能想到办法留在校园内，他也无法保证自己能顺利过完一个学年。  
在蜘蛛尾巷（和附近的其他麻瓜城市？）呆了大半个假期之后，他终于开始试着劝斯内普同意带他一起去找那个“不能说名字的人”。  
“这是最合适的安排，”他跟着斯内普边走边解释，“多个人一起不是什么坏事。”  
“如果是个连幻影移行都不会的人就另说了，”斯内普迈向书房，“答案是不。”  
“我不会是因为你没教过——顺便一提霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御教授简直糟透了，他浪费我了一整个学期!”  
“这语气听起来可真‘ _学生_ ’。”  
“只有正常的学生才不会引起别人的注意——你说的，”卢修斯继续把话题拉了回来，“但我不能让他们发现我还在这，所以让我和你一起出去，这样就没人会知道了。”  
“这是我们世界的事，卢修斯。”斯内普依然拒绝道。  
“对我来说那只是 **你** 的事——等等、那是什么？”正说着，一只猫头鹰突然从窗外飞了进来，停在书桌上，冲着他们歪了下头。斯内普过去取下了猫头鹰带着的信，在看到寄信人的瞬间就皱紧了眉：“邓布利多。”  
“听起来不会是什么好消息。”  
“唔……或许，”斯内普快速扫了眼前面的内容，“霍格沃茨换了个新的黑魔法防御课教授。”  
“噢，好消息，”卢修斯挑眉，“早该换一个了，是个什么样的人？”  
“奎里纳斯·奇洛，一个已经毕业多年的拉文克劳。”斯内普随口答道，有些莫名地继续读了下去——他很难相信邓布利多特地在假期写信给他，只是为了告诉他霍格沃茨更换了教授。  
“又一个拉文克劳？我记得上一个也是，”回想起这个学期的授课过程，卢修斯顿时没了兴趣，“他有什么不一样吗？”  
“他是麻瓜研究学的教授，在你来之前刚好外出历练取材，上面写着他最后去的地方是——”斯内普翻开下一张羊皮纸，“……阿尔巴尼亚。”  
“等等， **哪个** 阿尔巴尼亚？”  
“这里只有一个阿尔巴尼亚。”  
“……有趣极了。”卢修斯喃喃道。  
过了半晌，还是斯内普先一步打破了沉默：“好消息是我们不用考虑出远门的情形了，”他抖了抖手中的羊皮纸，“接下来的一年里我需要盯紧奇洛。”  
“这是又一个坏消息，”卢修斯故意夸张地叹了口气，“另外，为什么要强调是一年？”斯内普的语气就像是特意在提醒他似的。  
“霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御课是一个被诅咒的职位，”斯内普瞥了卢修斯一眼，说道，“在那个人强大的诅咒下，黑魔法防御课所有的任课教授最多也只能呆满一年。”  
“最多一年，”卢修斯低声道，“所以如果有人在中途离奇死亡……”难道他们是打算中途看情况杀了奇洛？他有些不确定地想。  
“那么所有人只会认为他死于诅咒。”斯内普补完了他的未尽之言。  
“好吧。”卢修斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。  
他隐隐觉得斯内普想说的并不是奇洛，但他没打算追究到底——毕竟比起巫师界的诅咒，他更关心另一件事情：  
“那这一年我该去哪儿？”   
理所当然的语气让卢修斯自己都有些吃惊——他分明不喜欢依赖别人，也有足够多的方式让自己安全呆到时空收回，但潜意识里他却像默认了斯内普会安排好他的一切似的。  
而事实上，斯内普也的确安排好了。  
“霍格莫德村，马尔福药店。”黑眸里闪过一丝笑意。  
“那是你的店？！”卢修斯这回是真的惊讶了。这是他第二次从同一个人口中听到马尔福药店，而无论是这家店的名字，还是它现在就已经存在这一事实，都让他不得不多想。  
“恐怕是的。”丝滑的嗓音响起。


	3. [3] 21/20/1980

“你知道这不是个好主意。”说话的是他的父亲。  
“或许是的，”卢修斯附和般点了点头，“那取决于我到达的年代。”  
时空门的历史由来已久，所有人几乎都默认了它的随机性，但也并不是没人尝试过改动它。他花了几年的时间才找到古老传承中的阵法记录，然后顶着父亲不赞同的眼神划破手臂，用血液绘制在自己身上。当然，为了防止被时空割裂，他和父亲也用金钱（和其他手段）招揽了几个试验者，直到昨天他们中的一人成功返回，他才下了决心。  
“我依然不建议你这么做，卢修斯，”阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气，“强行操控时空需要的代价太大了。”  
“任何事都需要代价，父亲。”他知道父亲的言外之意，毕竟他的做法看起来的确不怎么“马尔福”。  
只是对目前的他而言，这场交易的收益并不像他父亲想象的那么糟糕。所以卢修斯只是勾了勾唇角，  
从脑海深处调出魔法世界的轮廓，然后迈步向前，消失在时空的漩涡里。

无人注意的巷子深处，一个修长的身影凭空出现。双脚触碰地面的瞬间，整个人却像是突然没了力气似的，膝盖一软，险些摔倒在地。好在身侧就是一堵灰墙，他忙控制着自己向墙壁的方向靠去，借着砖石对肩膀的支撑勉强让自己不至于倒下。  
几个深呼吸后，随着时间过去，卢修斯逐渐找回了对身体的控制。他重新取出魔杖，从最简单的“荧光闪烁”开始，测试这具身体现在的魔力状况。令人惊喜的是，即使过了几年，他对魔法的熟练程度依然没有明显的倒退，甚至因为本身年龄的增长，他体内蕴藏的魔力竟要比学生时代更为强大。  
——如果不是因为魔力，那之前的无力感到底是……  
卢修斯低头看了眼手中的魔杖，决定暂时先把这个让他有些不安的问题抛在一边。不管怎么说，力量才是这个世界的通行证，想来这次他能做的事情会比之前多得多。他随手选中一名路人询问了现在的年份日期，在扔下一个遗忘咒后，就幻影移行离开了。  
凭着旧有的印象，他成功出现在一排破旧的砖房附近。卢修斯轻晃了晃头，等晕眩感褪去，这才动身朝巷子更深处走去。

蜘蛛尾巷的环境看上去似乎比他之前在的时候还要更差些，他站在最后那栋房子跟前，挥动魔杖给自己来了一个“清理一新”，顺势拍了拍衣服的下摆，然后敲响了大门。  
像是过了许久，直到卢修斯的笑容都有些僵硬了，都没有等到开门的声音。他又试着敲了几次，依旧没有回应。  
‘难道是在霍格沃茨？’卢修斯有些疑惑地想道，‘但这才八月……’他皱着眉，最后更用力地敲响了大门。  
过了一会儿，紧闭的木门被猛地打开，“吱嘎”的声音让卢修斯下意识向侧边迈开一步。  
“神锋无影！”  
“盔甲护身！”  
及时的撤步让卢修斯险险躲过了迎面而来的咒语，但让他没想到的是，盔甲咒竟没能将这一攻击挡住。一股疾风从他左手臂上掠过，仿佛锋利的宝剑划破布料和肌肤，鲜血飞溅[1]。  
“嘶——”卢修斯倒抽了口气。  
“谁？！不、等等——”像是才看清门外的是谁，斯内普甩开大门，快步走到卢修斯身前，一手扶着卢修斯流血的左臂，另一只手举着魔杖对准伤口，边沿着伤口的痕迹缓慢移动，嘴里边念着某种音调古怪的咒语。卢修斯注意到魔杖比划过的位置，血液的流动变得缓慢甚至逐渐凝滞。等一遍咒语结束，斯内普用“清水如泉”冲去残余的血迹，皱着眉凑得更近了些，小心地查看伤口的恢复情况。  
“呃、看起来差不——”  
“Shut、Up。”斯内普头也不抬地打断了卢修斯的话，重新用魔杖对准基本结痂的伤口，再一次念起了咒语。这一次，伤口被彻底治愈了，只留下一道浅浅的伤痕。若不是剧烈的痛楚还未散去，卢修斯几乎要以为之前发生的是幻觉了。  
“好了。”斯内普松开卢修斯的手臂，直起身来。下一刻，又像是被两人间过于亲密的距离吓到似的，忙后退了一步——卢修斯心底闪过一丝遗憾——这才有空细细打量着卢修斯。黑色的眼眸里透着迟疑：“你——”  
“卢修斯·马尔福，”卢修斯勾起唇角，抢先一步说出了自己的名字，顺势小心地试探道，“我希望上一次你见到我的时候没比现在苍老太多。”  
按照时间推断，斯内普现在也不过二十出头的年龄，他不确定在此之前斯内普是否见过他，更无从判断对斯内普而言距离他们上一次相识已经过了多久。  
“嗯，”斯内普喉咙里发出含糊不清的音节，黑色的眼眸情绪复杂地看了他一会，然后偏了下头，示意卢修斯跟上，“进去说吧。”  
卢修斯紧绷的神经稍微放松了些：斯内普的眼神中没有陌生，只是比未来的魔药学教授多了些迟疑和困惑，像是还在考虑要怎么跟面前的这个卢修斯相处似的。  
——是因为之前的他们并不像他想象得那么亲昵？  
卢修斯在心底再次叹了口气，并不怎么想要肯定这一猜测。但转而他又想到未来的斯内普和自己的熟稔程度，心下便多了几分自信。  
“所以你对所有的客人都这么……”卢修斯思考着合适的用词，“热情么？我是说刚才的欢迎仪式。”  
斯内普瞥了他一眼，平静地回道：“我不会有客人。”  
本来只是单纯的解释，斯内普却在说完后立刻想起了另一件事——是的，蜘蛛尾巷从来都不会有人来访，而之前那些擅自上门的“客人”无一例外都得到了他的“回赠”，这也就意味着，他没有任何可以招待真正的客人的东西——正打算问卢修斯要喝点什么的斯内普顿时僵在了原地。  
“那听起来我很幸运。”卢修斯没注意到斯内普的停顿，只是习惯性地跟着斯内普一路走到了那间熟悉的客厅里。客厅的装饰和他之前见过的略有些不同，考虑到年代差异，似乎也不是不能理解，但斯内普并不是个会在意这间屋子里的装潢的人——无论是精致优雅的布制沙发还是破旧的木椅，在斯内普眼里都没有任何区别——卢修斯才是。  
灰蓝色的眼睛打量了一圈，在注意到整个房间的布局更倾向自己的审美（只是因为不曾打理而显得老旧）后满意地点了点头。他像以往常做的那样把自己放进了沙发里，然后用魔杖敲了敲身后的某块石砖。  
平整的墙面上突然向外凸起，像是被拉开的抽屉似的，露出了墙壁里面贮藏的东西——几瓶红酒。卢修斯拿出一瓶看了看，便挥动魔杖招来两个干净的酒杯，倒上红酒后递给了斯内普。所有的一切进行得流畅而迅速，等卢修斯顺手做完了这一系列举动，才发现接过红酒的那人正朝他投来古怪的视线。  
“呃……”卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，迟疑地问道，“你不知道这个？”  
“为什么我会知道？”斯内普皱着眉站在一排书架前，神色复杂地看了眼手中的液体，然后再次看向卢修斯。  
“因为是你告诉我——”卢修斯停住了，他知道是哪里出了问题。  
他对斯内普的认知来源于未来的斯内普，而斯内普对他的认知同样出自未来的他，所以他认为斯内普应该知道的信息，或许反而正是他告诉对方的——听起来像是个无解的闭环，在他们还不知道的时候，就已经相互影响了对方的未来——唔他喜欢这个说法。  
卢修斯坦然地回视，“不管怎么说，现在你知道了，之后还会知道得更多。”他克制着不让自己眼中的兴奋过于明显，干咳了一声，朝斯内普举杯，“所以……我是不是可以有资格借住在这里了？”  
斯内普沉沉地看了卢修斯一会儿，然后移开了视线，“……随你。”  
卢修斯怀疑自己因为幻影移行而产生了某种脑部后遗症，不然他怎么会觉得斯内普的僵硬看起来更像是害羞？“那么……主卧旁边那个？”他有些得寸进尺地问道。  
斯内普想了想：“恐怕需要整理。”  
“我猜那里面又堆满杂物了？我开始庆幸我们是巫师了，”卢修斯半戏谑地回道，“顺便，今天有工作任务？”他本想问斯内普刚才为什么迟迟没有开门，但想了想还是换了个说辞。  
“Lo、”卢修斯感觉自己听到了某个音节，但斯内普马上就接下去了，“对角巷的魔药店下了批新的订单。”  
来不及辨认D跟L的发音区别，卢修斯就先关注到了另一件事：“对角巷？……不是霍格沃茨？”  
“霍格沃茨？”斯内普的脸上浮现出疑惑，“你知道我去找过邓布利多？[2]”话音刚落，像是想到了什么事情似的，斯内普的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，语气也变得糟糕，语速飞快地补充道，“他没通过我的申请——恐怕他觉得我不适合当教授。”  
“那可不一定……”卢修斯低声嘀咕。  
“什么？”斯内普没听清。  
“没、所以你也在帮对角巷的魔药店供货。”  
“为什么是 **也** ？”  
“当然是还有霍格莫德的……”卢修斯说到一半，突然想到了另一种可能性，原本肯定的语调顿时虚了起来，“马尔福药店？”  
果然，斯内普并没有给出他想象中的回答。  
黑色的眼睛透着不解，有些迟疑地反问道：“你的意思是……你打算开一家魔药店？”  
——WELL，又一个闭环。  
卢修斯脑中飞快闪过关于马尔福药店的信息，最终艰难地点了点头，“对、没错……是这样。”

* * *

他就这样住进了蜘蛛尾巷的客房里。  
在几年后的现在，他终于再次享受到了安逸的生活。斯内普每天（迫于生计不得不）沉浸于魔药炼制，他则时常于霍格莫德和蜘蛛尾巷来回奔波，并习惯性地将打听到的信息和斯内普分享，看起来和几年前似乎并没有什么不同。  
——但这并不是他所期待的，或者说，不完全是。  
卢修斯叹着气，将手中的报纸翻过一页。  
他需要知道更多关于这个年代的信息，才能确定自己下一步的计划。虽然不知道为什么这个时间的斯内普还没有跟邓布利多搭上话，但即使有了霍格沃茨教授这一固定职业，总还是需要更多资金来源的。卢修斯在脑海中把现有的信息和未来对照，初步拟定了药店生产的方向。  
这一次，他试着成为斯内普的后盾。  
——但他同样清楚，他渴望的不只是这些。  
上一次他住在这里时，他对斯内普的了解远没有斯内普对他的透彻，无论是两人的年龄还是对这个世界的熟悉度，都让他习惯了被照顾，也习惯了听从斯内普的安排。在那个时候，他仰视着，也好奇着。他好奇于这个男人的死亡，好奇于他眼神中的隐忍，也好奇于他刻薄下的温柔。而更让他好奇的是，他似乎是唯一能感受到的那一个。这种专属于他的视角让他不自觉沉迷，直至深陷其中。  
“过分的好奇只会招来风险。”是谁的告诫响起。而当他意识到的时候，他已经站在了“危险”边缘。  
出于马尔福自保的本能，他后退过——这并不是什么难以办到的事情，毕竟他只是这个时空的过客，而时空旅行教给他的第一课就是控制情绪。  
他差点就成功了，是的差点——如果没有那个突然冒出来的波特的话。  
再次回忆起某些不愉快的画面，卢修斯忍不住皱眉看了眼大门的方向——依旧没有某人回来的动静——然后有些不耐烦地抖了抖手中的报纸，强迫自己专注阅读。  
至今他都还能回想起在霍格莫德突然看到斯内普被咬伤的小腿时的愤怒：谁能料到霍格沃茨里还会有那样的危险？更别说斯内普教的是魔药而不是什么保护神奇生物！  
更让他生气的是，直到那个学期结束，斯内普才告诉他邓布利多交代给他的真正任务，不只是盯着奇洛，还需要保护波特——一个至今他都没真正见识过的波特——顺便一提后者的持续时期恐怕能长到七年。  
一个什么都算不上的小孩（好吧他知道他很出名），竟然占据了斯内普比他更多的注意力。甚至好几次，斯内普说好过来教他黑魔法，却最终因为各式各样的原因（毫无疑问会是那个波特）换成了猫头鹰传书！  
他·时空穿梭者·这个世界独一无二的存在·马尔福，竟然还没有一个小鬼重要？谁能相信这个！  
没等卢修斯消化完这股难以名状的[划掉]醋意[/划掉]怒意，另一些事情就一个接一个地发生了。三头犬、奇洛、新学期的迟到，甚至是那个诡异的斯莱特林密室……像是被什么诅咒了一样，一向平静的霍格沃茨开始不断地出现新的传闻（听上去多半还都和那个波特有关），于是斯内普住校的时间被迫越来越长。很多时候卢修斯只能通过壁炉和斯内普交流，这让他感觉不适应极了。  
——从某种意义上来说，这算得上是他踏入“危险”的原因。

卢修斯把放飞的思绪拉了回来，又看了眼门口——已经远超出斯内普正常出门的时长了，如果不是他看着斯内普一脸凝重地幻影移行，他几乎要以为斯内普是在躲着他了。  
“嘭！”大门的方向突然传来重物落地的声音，卢修斯握着魔杖匆匆赶到，就见斯内普正倒在地上，身体不自觉抽搐着。  
“西弗勒斯！”他快步走到斯内普身边，单膝着地，“你怎么了？！”他俯下身去，发现对方脸色惨白，直冒冷汗。  
斯内普没有回话，像是已经用尽了力气喘息。他的手指紧攥着，边用手掌虚按着地面，试图让自己起来。卢修斯忙伸手环过斯内普的肩膀，帮着扶起靠在自己身上，“药在哪？或者告诉我咒语？”  
斯内普紧闭着眼睛，过了好一会儿才从疼痛中缓和过来。他轻摇了摇头，“……床。”  
“你确定？”卢修斯皱眉，很难想象斯内普家中会没有对应的治疗魔药，这让他觉得有些不对劲。但他还是马上用另一只手环过斯内普的膝弯，按照对方的意思把他抱到了主卧的床上，背后塞一个靠枕，顺手扯过被子盖住他的双腿，“还需要什么吗？”想了想，他还是聊胜于无地往斯内普手里放了一杯热水。  
杯子被握住的瞬间，卢修斯注意到斯内普的手抖了一下，像是没有力气支撑似的，他下意识伸手覆盖了上去，才发觉斯内普的双手冰得厉害。  
“所以发生了什么？”卢修斯再次问道，“为什么你坚持不需要治疗？”  
热量从手心和手背一同传来，僵硬的手指逐渐回温，斯内普垂眼看着交叠的手掌，黑眸里闪过迟疑。  
“你知道我总有办法问出来的，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯试着让自己的声音听起来充满了威胁——或许不是那么成功，他想。当舌头轻触上颚说出那个名字的时候，他的声音就已经无法控制地变得温柔。  
——意外的是他的确达到了目的。

“钻心剜骨，” 斯内普有些不自在的干咳了声，借着喝水的动作把双手从卢修斯的包裹中挣脱出来，“一种……黑魔法，没有魔药能缓解。”他尽可能精简地说道，没有去管心底浮现的奇怪情绪。  
“黑魔法？”卢修斯的眉头皱得更紧了，大脑飞速运转着，“你说过这里的巫师都不喜欢黑魔法，那有谁会用……”话音未落，他就突然想到了某种可能，俯身握紧斯内普的左臂，紧盯着他，“你在为谁工作？”  
卢修斯注意到斯内普的手臂向后缩了缩，但被卢修斯更用力地拽紧了，黑色的眼眸躲开了他的注视，“The Lord。”虚弱的声音如此回答。  
“什么？”这个称呼让卢修斯愣了一下，继而涌现不悦，“他让你（或者你们）这么喊他的？”  
“没人敢直呼他的名字，”斯内普扯了扯嘴角，“就像个诅咒，人们相信一旦说出那个名字，便会招致噩运。”  
“或许是他的噩运。”卢修斯低声嘀咕，脸色阴沉地坐回到了床边的椅子上，“为什么你会加入这个……”卢修斯顿了顿，不知道该怎么描述这个组织，“会对下属使用黑魔法的疯子？”  
斯内普再次瞥了眼卢修斯，并没有打算真正回答这个问题，“力量，血统和野心，他展现出了所有斯莱特林渴望的东西。”  
“所以哪个才是 **你的** 原因呢，”卢修斯并没有轻易放过这个话题，追问道，“力量？血统？野心？还是因为所有的斯莱特林？”  
“或许是力量。”斯内普淡淡地说。  
“你真觉得我会相信？”卢修斯挑眉。按照他对未来的斯内普的认识，他并不觉得斯内普会为了所谓的力量或者斯莱特林的认同而加入这个诡异的组织。  
沉默。  
片刻后，斯内普突然说道：“你会死吗？”  
“……什么？”卢修斯没明白斯内普为什么突然换了话题。  
“不、没什么，”斯内普摇了摇头，“只不过是错误时间内的错误选择，”他的声音听起来有些疲惫，“不要试图用未来来揣测过去。”  
这回换卢修斯沉默了。  
斯内普把杯子放在一旁的床头柜上，往上扯了扯被子，做出要休息的模样。  
“好好休息，”卢修斯自觉地起身朝外走去，却在几步路后再次停了下来，转头问道，“最后一个问题……你是怎么称呼我的，西弗勒斯？”  
是的，他突然意识到这件事情——这个时期的斯内普从未喊过他的名字。就如同刚刚的对话那样，每当他认为应该被叫到名字的时候，斯内普就会戛然而止，像是他从没想好要怎么开口似的。  
“……”意料中的沉默，斯内普甚至整个人往被子里陷了进去，合上了眼睛。  
但眼尖的卢修斯并没有错过苍白脸颊上一闪而过的潮红。  
“我会期待名字从你口中念出的样子的，”他轻笑着打开了房门，“那么，晚安，西弗勒斯。”  
再一次回到这里，他依旧好奇着这个更年轻的斯内普，却终于不再仰视。

* * *

他没想过类似的事情会在短短几天后再次发生。  
当卢修斯再一次接到重伤的斯内普的时候，他几乎要出离愤怒了。钻心咒的伤口不在表面，他无从判断斯内普到底承受了多久，只能从对方惨白的脸色和身上的冷汗猜想这次“那个人”的惩罚程度。他本打算和之前一样先送斯内普去卧室休息，但却被手上的力量制止了。  
“我……”在被扶起之后，斯内普微摇了摇头，右手死死地扣着卢修斯的左臂，借着卢修斯的力量勉强站稳了身子，强忍着痛苦的脸上混杂着悔恨，“我做错了些事情……”  
‘西弗勒斯的精神状态不太对，’这是卢修斯的第一反应。  
他从没见过这样的斯内普，像是正站在悬崖的边缘，整个神经都紧绷着，在前进与后退中来回挣扎。卢修斯并不清楚斯内普之前做了什么，又做错了什么，但显然此刻的他正在做一个艰难的决定，一个将引他走向不同的未来的决定——而他选择了让卢修斯参与其中。卢修斯深呼吸了口气，极力控制着让自己的心跳平静下来。  
“或许我们可以先坐下来，”卢修斯试着开口说道——他希望自己声音听起来和平时没什么两样——边直接用变形咒在两人身旁放下一张长椅，“然后你可以慢慢告诉我，这之前都发生了什么。”  
松软的座椅多少放松了斯内普的神经，而卢修斯令人熟悉的“哄骗”语气，也让斯内普找回了些许“曾经的卢修斯”的实感，他深深吐了口气，从整个事情的开头说起：“不久之前，我——我听到了一个预言……”他略去了自己听到这段预言的过程——他并不想让卢修斯知道那些难堪的部分——只是简单地解释了一下黑魔王对这段预言的反馈，“预言里只提到了七月末出生的男孩，我……我不知道、我没想到他会认定是莉莉——”  
“抱歉，但——”卢修斯忍不住打断了斯内普的话。他知道这不是个说话的好时机，通常他不会这么失礼，但是……“莉莉？”他语调古怪地重复了遍这个名字，一个显然是女性的名字，一个他从未听斯内普说起却被如此亲昵的称呼着的名字。  
沉浸在叙述里的斯内普没有注意到卢修斯更深层的情绪，只是经问话提醒，他才想到现在的卢修斯的确不认识莉莉，于是简单地补充道：“莉莉·伊万斯——现在应该是莉莉·波特了，毕业后不久她就嫁给了波特。”  
这倒是个熟悉的姓氏，卢修斯眯起了眼睛。  
“她……”斯内普顿了顿，他并不习惯说这些东西，“曾经是我唯一的朋友，”注意到卢修斯瞥来的眼神，斯内普下意识更正道，“我是说同年龄层的——不我没说你（老）——我的意思是——算了，那不重要，”眼见着话题逐渐拐向另一个方向，斯内普及时止住了，他用另一只手抹了把脸，强迫自己无视卢修斯越挑越高的眉毛，重新把话题拉了回来——奇怪的是，在这样的打岔之后，他的情绪反而稳定了许多。  
“黑魔王坚持预言指的是莉莉的孩子，他想——他想杀了她、他们，我……”斯内普的手不受控制地抽搐了下，“我求过他。”  
“结果是？”卢修斯突然回想起斯内普这两次的伤。  
“钻心剜骨。”黑色的眼睛合起,“我试过——但失败了——我不知道——我没想过害她——”他的声音越说越轻，像是连自己都无法说服似的。  
“听着，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯扣着斯内普的下颌和黑眸对视，“你没做错，”卢修斯一字一顿地说道，“在你现有的立场，你只是做了你该做的事情——甚至你也试图挽救过，不是吗？[3]”他不知道那什么莉莉后来怎么了，但至少在他上次来的时候，那个所谓的“预言中的波特”还活蹦乱跳着，甚至惹尽了麻烦。他可不希望斯内普就这么陷入莫名其妙的悔恨里——尽管他对斯内普现在的“上司”也并不满意。  
“我……”  
“如果真有谁 **做错** 了的话，”卢修斯缓慢地说道，“那个人恐怕也不是你，而是黑魔王。”  
“你是说——”斯内普的瞳孔蓦地收缩，他听懂了卢修斯的暗示，但是——“谁？”谁能在黑魔王手下保住他想杀的人？  
“我不知道，”卢修斯一点点松开了对斯内普的钳制，“你才是知道答案的那一个。”  
“我？不我——”话到一半，脑海中浮现的那个可能性让斯内普下意识吞咽了口水，干巴巴地开口，“邓布利多？不、他不会帮我——”他当然想过寻求对方的帮助，但那不可能，他清楚老人对他的厌恶，早在五年级的时候他就看得足够清楚了。  
“不，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯摇了摇头，意味深长地说道，“不是他帮你，是 **你** 在帮他——如果我没理解错的话，那是他的下属？”斯内普迟疑着点了点头，“瞧，你给了他提前保护好下属的预警，甚至给了他一次绝佳的反攻时机——他才是正需要你的那个。为什么不试试呢？虽然我不喜欢那个白胡子老头，但他比你现在这个（上司）总还是好些。”卢修斯撇了撇嘴，毫不掩饰自己对两者的嫌弃。  
斯内普扯了扯嘴角，在脑中认真思考起去找邓布利多的可行性。  
“恐怕在说完这段话的下一秒，我就被打回来了。”他甚至有心情跟卢修斯开玩笑了。  
“Well，那是他的损失。”卢修斯挑眉。  
斯内普看向那双灰蓝色的眼睛，纷乱的思绪在对方的注视下逐渐趋于统一。他用力合了合眼，再睁开时便已下定了决心。  
“或许你是对的，卢修斯，”斯内普从长椅上站起，连带着卢修斯也跟着起身撤去了变形咒——斯内普这才注意到自己一直紧攥着卢修斯的手臂——他收回手，放在嘴边干咳了声，“我去给邓布利多传讯。”  
“现在？”  
“是的，现在。”斯内普点了点头，“我必须尽早见到邓布利多，越快越好。”  
卢修斯有些不解地皱眉：“黑魔王马上就会行动了？”  
“不，”意外的是，斯内普推翻了他的猜测。黑眸凝视着卢修斯，苍白的薄唇紧抿，像在思考着是否要告诉他真实的原因。  
卢修斯眨了眨眼，敏锐地选择了安静等待——直觉告诉他斯内普再次陷入了新的抉择，只是这一次，选项恐怕与他有关。  
数秒后，斯内普长吐了口气，“钻心咒的效果还在，这是最容易取信于他的时机。”他最终还是决定展现这部分自己，这个并不坦荡、并不勇敢，甚至……称得上卑劣的自己。  
卢修斯却笑了，“聪明的决定，西弗勒斯，”他上前一步凑近了斯内普，一手环腰，另一只手穿过黑发停在了后脑勺的位置，俯身，“你总能让我感到惊艳。”嘴唇在另一双薄唇上擦过，一触即分。  
“预祝顺利，西弗勒斯，”他直起身，看了眼时钟，“早些回来。”  
斯内普沉默地点了点头，然后迅速招来外袍，打开门走了出去。  
局促的红色在苍白的脸颊上衬得分外显眼，但他没有去戳破斯内普强撑的镇定。手指抚过下唇，半晌后，卢修斯轻笑着向书房走去——他打算等一个夜归的人。

——说起来，现在的魔法部部长叫什么来着？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]神锋无影：原著没有找到盔甲咒可不可以挡住，本文的设定是看教授自己的施放程度——魔力投入多的时候会穿透，魔力投入少的时候就没那么危险  
> [2]1980年7月之前，斯内普前往霍格沃茨魔法学校求职，刚好听到预言←是指这件事  
> [3]所有言论仅代表L爹个人


	4. [4] 30/15/1975

“那么，欢迎加入霍格沃茨，马尔福先生。”  
熟悉的话语让卢修斯心神恍惚，但随即他就被伸到他面前的那只手扯回了注意力。面前的老人比上一次看起来年轻了许多，看似温和的眼神却比之前更多了份犀利，这个更富有战斗力的邓布利多，再次提醒着卢修斯他来到的年代。  
不过——卢修斯同样假笑着伸手虚握，“我的荣幸。”——他有何惧呢。

* * *

“……值得高兴的是，今年仍旧有一位新老师加入我们的队伍。”  
这是他第二次参加霍格沃茨的入学仪式。  
卢修斯垂眸凝视着手中的玻璃杯，半放空地听着邓布利多和数年前并无两样的开场白。算不上是突发奇想的决定，在他意识到这个年代的西弗勒斯还在霍格沃茨就读之后，“找到一份在霍格沃茨的工作”就成了他的首要任务。他花了点时间（和能力）处理身份和履历，然后找到了邓布利多。

“……欢迎马尔福教授，感谢他填补了黑魔法防御课的空缺。”  
——是的，还有什么比黑魔法防御课教授更适合的呢？  
正如西弗勒斯所说，这个被诅咒的职位注定了会频繁地更换任课教授，即使中途消失也不会有人觉得突兀。听到邓布利多口中念出自己的姓名，卢修斯稍稍收起思绪，假笑着点头示意，顺势将视线移向了一旁的银青色长桌——一如所料地正对上那双瞪大了的黑眸。僵直的身形在一众鼓掌的斯莱特林里显得分外明显，震惊的神情更是让卢修斯下意识回忆起了曾经的自己。他似乎能体会到西弗勒斯当时的心情了，卢修斯想着，忍不住再次勾起嘴角，朝着黑发少年的方向举杯。  
——重逢愉快，过去的我的恋人[4]。

* * *

“Incarcerous[速速禁锢]！”  
注意到前方的战斗局势开始变化，卢修斯装作刚巧路过的模样，赶在西弗勒斯被击倒前抢先发出了禁锢咒。  
“真是一场完美的战斗，波特先生，”他居高临下地看着那几个被捆缚住的格兰芬多，迅速从中找出了最眼熟的那个——感谢梅林，他跟他儿子长得像极了，甚至连惹事的本事都那么相似，“四打一的画面简直令人惊叹。”  
“马、马尔福教授！”没等波特给出回应，另一个个头不大、长着鼠灰色头发的尖鼻子男生先一步惊呼了出来，表情看起来害怕极了，“不、我没有，我站在后边——”  
“虫尾巴你怕什么！”一旁的波特扭头吼道，吓得虫尾巴忙闭上嘴缩在了一边。另一个黑色头发的男生则神色不愉地看向卢修斯：“这跟你没关系，教授。”  
“确实，”卢修斯瞥了眼说话的男生——说实话他还没记住这群人的名字——视线扫过另外三个或愤愤不平或沉默不语的“同伴”，拖长了音调开口，“我只是有些好奇，毕竟在我们那儿，只有懦夫才会多对一。”唔，严格来说并不算谎言——旅行者之间多半碰不到面，自然更不会有机会起冲突。  
“你说谁是懦夫？！”波特看起来像是愤怒极了，挣扎着试图摆脱咒语的束缚，“背后阴人算什么本事？”  
“注意用词，波特先生。确切地说，是制止了一场校园斗殴。”  
“嗤，装什么正义，”另一个黑头发的男生一副被恶心到的表情，“别以为我不知道你从哪来（指德姆斯特朗），梅林知道邓布利多怎么会同意你——”  
“西里斯！”始终沉默的棕发男生终于开口打断了前者的抱怨，卢修斯挑眉看向他，“恐怕是误会，教授，”男孩的声音听起来有些虚弱，他看了眼卢修斯身后的黑发少年，“只是彼此切磋，就像……上课做的那样。”  
“Well……”卢修斯盯着对方看了数十秒，直到男孩撑不住移开了视线，他才勉强点了下头，像是接受了这一说辞，“合理的解释……既然如此，下次的黑魔法防御课，相信你们会乐于做个示范。至于斯内普先生，我想下节课的材料准备会需要你的帮忙，”他示意西弗勒斯跟上，然后转身朝城堡的方向走去，“十分钟后咒语会解开，祝愉快，波特先生——其他人也是。”  
……  
正是放学的时候，霍格沃茨城堡外的草坪上热闹非凡，反衬得城堡里面多了份寂静。规律的脚步声在走廊里回响，卢修斯注意到身旁几次传来投注的视线，却始终没有听到少年开口。  
“你看起来有很多问题，西弗勒斯。” 最终，还是他先没沉住气。  
脚步声突然停住，斯内普紧抿着嘴唇，抱着书的手臂收紧，“你……”他像是不知道该怎么开口，“为什么你还——”声音戛然而止，斯内普的表情突然涌上惊慌——他的嘴唇开合，却仍然说不出下文。  
“嘘——停下，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯马上意识到了什么，忙安抚道，“只是法则的限制，有些内容你不能告诉我——我想我们可以换个问题？”  
黑色的眼睛眨了眨，然后谨慎地再次尝试：“为什么你……会在这里？”这是个允许讨论的话题——黑眸亮起，斯内普继续补充道：“而且更年轻了？”  
——所以西弗勒斯的确曾见过他，在更早些的年龄。  
卢修斯的眼底泛起笑意：“这就是我们的故事，西弗勒斯。你见到的那个人确实是我，未来的我。我希望我们相处得还不错？”  
“还、还不坏……”斯内普磕磕巴巴地回道，但马上他就像是想到了什么，皱着眉看向卢修斯，“等等、如果那是未来的你……”  
“怎么？”  
“你的药呢？”  
卢修斯的表情僵住了，“为什么这么问？”  
“当然是因为我知道，”斯内普回给他一个“愚蠢问题”的眼神——原本犀利的视线放在更年少的斯内普身上，竟让卢修斯觉得有些可爱了——黑色的眼睛眯起，“从刚刚的禁锢咒到现在，我猜你的忍耐也到极限了。”  
卢修斯无奈地扯了扯嘴角，刚想说些什么，就感觉熟悉的铁锈味涌上喉咙，他下意识转身背向斯内普，一手撑着墙壁，疯狂地咳嗽起来。  
下一刻，瘦削的手指握着一瓶颜色诡异的魔药出现他眼前。  
“这是——咳、咳咳——”  
“治疗药水，”斯内普有些不自在地补充道，“我问过庞弗雷夫人，也研究过……或许药效没那么好……”  
正说着，卢修斯已经一口气灌下魔药——另一种意义上的熟悉口味差点没让他晕过去——数秒后，翻腾的气血总算有所平复，“或许你可以对自己的魔药天赋再自信点儿，”他肯定道，“除了味道。”  
最后的话语让斯内普翻了个白眼——当然没让卢修斯看到，“我会再研究。”顿了顿，他忍不住再次问道，“这病到底是……？”  
“或许是家族遗传。”卢修斯伸手理了理褶皱的衣襟，随口回道。  
干扰时空带来的副作用远比他预计得严重，在上一次返程之后，他花了不少时间才从突然降临的痛楚中缓和过来。即使在充斥着魔力的现在，他依旧能清楚地感受到身体本身的损耗。这并不是魔药可以根治的问题，恐怕他和西弗勒斯都清楚这一点。  
“不是什么大问题，”卢修斯语气轻松地说道，“倒是你，”他用下巴指了指草坪的方向，“这是你的日常？”西弗勒斯从未提起过他的过去，所以之前的画面多少让卢修斯有些意外。  
“不……”斯内普学着卢修斯的样子扬了扬下巴，“打赢的时候才是。”

* * *

“没有用，又一个失败品……”斯内普在羊皮纸上划去一行，皱眉再次清空了坩埚。银叶杨根、山羊豆、月长石……他试过无数种治疗的材料，也尝试加入了稳固灵魂的成分，但效果却和最初的咳嗽药剂没有任何区别。甚至他也靠黑魔法防御课教授的签名在禁书区搜寻了不少配方，但依旧没什么变化。  
“我觉得这一版本挺好。”眼见着西弗勒斯又将开启新一轮的熬制，卢修斯心里叹了口气，倚着炼制间的门框开口。  
“上一版你也是这么说的，”斯内普面无表情地瞥了眼卢修斯，但还是顺着对方的意思熄灭了火焰，“而事实上那对你都不起作用。”  
“家族遗传，”卢修斯摊手，“这并不是件容易解决的事，西弗勒斯，我想我们不用那么着急……或许你可以试着告诉我（配方）里面性价比最高的那个？”  
回应他的是斯内普复杂难辨的神情，“不、必须在你消失之前……”他看到斯内普轻声说了句什么，但卢修斯没能听清。  
“什么？”  
“没、我是说，第一个方案就是，”斯内普在架子上翻找了下，然后朝他扔来一卷羊皮纸，“止咳·聊胜于无·药水1号。”  
卢修斯挑眉：“浅显易懂的命名。”  
斯内普耸了耸肩，视线依旧在那张涂涂画画的羊皮纸上徘徊。半晌后，他突然开口问道：“你相信有人能战胜死亡吗？”  
“ **战胜** ？”卢修斯思忖着少年的本意，迟疑着摇了摇头，“不，法则不会允许。”  
“如果有人宣称他做到了呢？”少年平静的声音里听不出任何情绪，像是单纯的好奇。  
“那我更愿意认为他只是 **躲过** 了死亡，”卢修斯直觉有些不太对劲，但还是补完了自己的解释，“但没有人能一直躲下去，西弗勒斯。”  
“……或许。”斯内普点了点头，没有再延续这个话题。  
又是一阵沉默。  
想了想，卢修斯还是再次开口强调：“有些东西并不适合探究到底，西弗勒斯，”尽管他不知道西弗勒斯在研究什么（或是听说了什么），但不管怎么说——“过分的好奇只会让自己陷入危险。”

***SS视角***

——过分的好奇只会让自己陷入危险。

魔杖在左臂上缓慢地烙下印记，仿佛灼烧般的痛感几乎击碎了他全部的思绪。像是有谁嘶嘶地说着类似“欢迎加入”的话语，连同周围那些敷衍的恭贺，一起在他耳旁飘忽而过。斯内普抬头对上那双猩红的眼睛，突然发现自己脑海中开始不受控制地闪过某些画面：  
蜘蛛尾巷时偷偷尝试的黑魔法、一年级入校前火车上的争执、上学期间和四人组的相互攻击、那个满月夜的禁林——那是他第一次真正意义上违背了“ **他** ”[5]的教诲，也果真将自己扔到了死神面前。‘ **他** 总是对的，’斯内普想。那是他为数不多感到后悔的时刻——濒临死亡的感觉是那么深刻，他甚至还能清晰地回想起反射着月光的尖锐牙齿逐渐逼近的模样。而之后的“被拯救”更让斯内普感到耻辱：如果不是他不够强大……他从未如此强烈地渴望力量，渴望着在那一瞬间，能够杀死他/他们的强大力量……  
——不、不对！他为什么会想到这个？！

“ _我看到了你的决心……我不会拒绝任何追求力量的人……_ ”

心神震撼间，左臂上的印记已经被描绘完整，伴随着嘶嘶的说话声，有着红色眼睛的巫师转身走向自己的座位。被压制的意识终于回归，斯内普将手指紧握成拳，指尖深入掌心，极力控制着不让自己的恐惧过分外露。  
残留的头痛提醒着他刚才的经历，那决不是他主动引发的回忆，更像是有人强行闯入他的脑海，从中搜刮出了想看的东西。他毫不怀疑那个自称“黑魔王”的人同样看到了他回忆里的场景——虽然不知道为什么恰好避开了有关“ **他** ”的画面，但思维被窥探的感觉依旧让他觉得恶心。  
唯一值得庆幸的是那些记忆里都没有“ **他** ”的存在（斯内普猜想这大概也属于法则的限制，但他并不肯定），但无论如何，斯内普都决定尽快找到抵抗思维入侵的方式。他不敢确定这个所谓的黑魔王是否还会搜查第二次，也同样不敢去赌法则的万无一失。  
他加入食死徒的目的有很多，但这绝不包括给“ **他** ”带来麻烦。  
——但……他真的能找到他想要的吗？  
斯内普快速地瞥了眼主位上面容扭曲的黑巫师，突然难以抑制地怀疑起对方是否有传闻中那么强大的能力。或许黑魔王对黑魔法的掌握的确高深——譬如之前搜寻记忆的诡异魔法——但是死亡呢？他真如传说中的那样“能够战胜死亡”吗？  
斯内普突然开始怀疑这一点了。  
他想要找到避免死亡的方式，像是更高级的魔药或者阵法之类的，但如果代价是这副模样……斯内普再次用眼角的余光扫了眼黑魔王，脑中不合时宜地冒出了那人抱怨“太不符合马尔福的审美了”的画面，嘴角下意识勾起，却在下一秒意识到所处的环境，便马上收了回来。

他衷心地希望这不会是他又一个错误的决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4]试图表达两种断句方式  
> [5]加粗的“他”指同一人


	5. [5] 40/5/1965

“Stupefy(昏昏倒地)。”  
红色的火光从窗外飞入，打在正高举着酒瓶的醉汉和一旁的女性身上。在魔咒的作用下，两人直接倒了下去，破旧的砖房里一片寂静。过了好一阵，蜷缩在墙角的身影突然动了动。黑发的男孩一点点试探着抬起头，带着些茫然的表情在看到一旁昏倒的两人时转为了困惑，他站起身，迟疑着向那两人走去。  
“没死，只是昏迷了。”卢修斯在窗外提醒道。他来的时间似乎不太巧（或者说，太巧了？），眼见着瓶子即将砸下，他下意识扔了两个昏睡咒过去，随后才意识到那恐怕是斯内普夫妇。  
唔……这可不能怪他，毕竟他从未在这栋房子里见到过西弗勒斯以外的身影。  
像是被他的声音惊醒，在卢修斯开口的瞬间，瘦削的男孩猛地转身，在他的注视下僵直在了原地。卢修斯试着上前走了一步，就见男孩像看到什么可怕东西似的也跟着后退了几步——然后被昏迷着的人绊倒在地，继而以更慌乱的姿势从地上爬了起来，跑到了与这两人反方向的另一个角落，警惕地看着他。  
这是又一个他没有见过的西弗勒斯。  
不合身的衣服更突出了他的瘦弱，脸色看起来有些营养不良，神情紧张，像是一只受伤的幼狼。  
“（你表现得）看起来我像——咳——是个恶棍——咳咳咳——”卢修斯刚打算解释，开口却是一阵止不住的咳嗽。强大的魔力作用在虚弱的体质上，称得上是双倍的糟糕，他简直怀疑他最初见到的邓布利多都比他现在来得健康。  
但这种虚弱反倒像是减轻了斯内普的忌惮，男孩紧绷着的肩膀稍稍放松了下来，甚至试探着朝他走进了几步。“你……是谁？”  
“卢修斯·马尔福……一个——”他看着男孩的眼睛，迅速在脑中挑出了众多身份中（对西弗勒斯）最有用的那个，“巫师。”  
黑色的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

***

“这跟我想象的不太一样……”斯内普站在板凳上观察着坩埚中魔药的颜色变化，小声嘀咕着，“这一点也不巫师……”  
“控制不好魔力暴动的人可没资格说这话，”斯内普身后，坐在椅子上看报纸的卢修斯挑眉说道，“比起 _傻乎乎地挥动魔杖_ ，炼制魔药才更能帮你学会控制魔力。”  
“这看起来跟艾琳做早餐没什么区别，”斯内普对着一旁羊皮纸上的步骤，小心地加入材料，“魔杖才比较巫师，为什么是‘傻乎乎地’？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“什么？”斯内普险些以为自己听错了回答，“什么叫‘谁知道呢’？”  
因为你是这么跟我说的，卢修斯在心底解释。他还记得每次魔药课时西弗勒斯的态度，尽管他至今也无法理解为什么，但这不妨碍他向本尊转达这一结论。“也许等以后，你就能理解魔药这一精密科学的魅力所在了。”  
斯内普将信将疑地转头看了他一眼，“那你怎么没炼制过？”  
“在这一门课上，你才是有更高天赋的那一个，”这的确是实话，但显然斯内普并不相信。  
注意到黑眸里的怀疑越发明显，卢修斯不得不暂时放下报纸，叹了口气，“注意搅拌。如果你非要原因——我对现在的发质还算满意。”  
显然斯内普听懂了他的潜台词，手中的搅拌棒被放到一边，男孩猛地从板凳上跳下，（自以为）气势汹汹地走到卢修斯身边，“所以你让一个 **五岁** 的男孩帮你熬魔药，就为了你的头发？！”  
“错，是为了帮一个五岁的男孩学会控制魔力。”卢修斯假笑。没等斯内普真正生气，卢修斯先一步伸手拍了拍他的肩，“而且我在看着——”手上略微施力，将男孩转向坩埚的方向，“顺便，该放荨麻精华了。”  
“我没忘。”斯内普有些无语地瞪了卢修斯一眼，重新踩上板凳，“这次是什么（的配方）？”  
“噢，我的缓和剂。”身后的声音听起来漫不经心。  
“……”  
搅拌的动作下意识变得轻缓，斯内普凝神注视着坩埚中液体形成的漩涡，没有再说话。

***

空旷的草坪上，有着浅金色长发的巫师凝视着遥远的天际，久久不语。  
像是过了许久，身旁的黑发男孩终于忍不住问道：“你在等什么？”  
卢修斯眨了眨眼，逐渐收回放空的思绪。“死亡。”  
“什么？”斯内普惊疑地仰头看向他。  
“或者命运，法则——你可以挑个你喜欢的。”卢修斯低头看向对方，像是突然想起了什么，“你的魔咒掌握到哪了？”  
“基础部分都看完了，”突然的话题让斯内普愣了愣，但他还是顺着答了下去，“但还没有试过。”  
“会有机会的，”卢修斯说道，“在进霍格沃茨之前，你需要掌握更多。”为了赢下四对一。  
卢修斯说过很多次类似的话——好像霍格沃茨不是所学校而是什么可怕的地方似的——所以斯内普没有说什么，只是问道：“我可以在校外使用魔法吗？”  
“只要不引人注目——我想先掌握好治愈咒和遗忘咒会是个不错主意，”卢修斯意味深长地看着斯内普，“或许你还需要某个工具。”  
“工具？”  
“榆木，龙的神经……”卢修斯说着，边把袖中的魔杖递过去，“让你看起来更巫师的东西。”  
“但这是你的——”斯内普看起来惊讶极了。  
“没错，所以可能没那么趁手，”卢修斯耸了耸肩，“但好处是——它在魔法部的管控范围之外。”  
“那你呢？”  
“暂时用不到了。”卢修斯再次抬头看了眼天空，感受到身体内部逐渐传来时空拉扯的痛楚。他曾经体验过很多次类似的情形，却从没有像这次这样清晰地感知到死亡的降临，这让他少见地开始后悔起“让西弗勒斯站在这”的决定。  
——他希望待会儿他看起来能更像是被时空扯走而不是撕碎。  
——如果看起来能优雅些就更好了  
卢修斯漫无边际地想着。  
“那个药……”斯内普有些犹豫地问道，“是没有作用吗？”  
卢修斯想了想，隐瞒道：“只是不足以治愈。”  
“那——”未尽的话语堵在喉咙，斯内普瞪大了眼睛，看着光点从年长者的心脏处浮现，像蛛网似的蔓延开来。  
——看起来不算丑。  
卢修斯在心底勉强点了点头。  
他最后看向西弗勒斯，化作光点的手指轻点魔杖：“在你觉得合适的时候，再还我吧。”

……

微风拂过，和煦的阳光倾洒在草坪上，平静得好似没有任何人曾经来过。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花了点功夫才能成功爬上来……写完了不发真的太难受了OTZ  
> 逆时间线的想法从看DW那时候就一直盘旋，终于努力写完啦！希望能感受到有些呼应的细节


End file.
